First Kiss
by BabyBumblebee17
Summary: A simple question from a curious CT causes Wash to remember his very first kiss. Utter cracky smut, written for amusement- possibly at Wash's expense ;) poor guy hehe. R&R hope you enjoy.


**My First Kiss**

**Summary: An innocent question from a curious CT causes Wash to remember his very first kiss. Teen!Wash/Teen!Maine. **

**A/N: It's also been a very long time since I posted or wrote anything so my apologies if it's a little rusty.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! (Because if I did then Wash and Maine would be getting way more screen time together)**

**WARNING! Smut and boy/boy! Don't like? Don't read.**

**Thank you~ **

**Start.**

Agent Washington sighed in relief as he flopped down into the empty chair next to York, still half asleep as he began to eat his breakfast almost automatically while vaguely listening to his friends chatter. It was just passed six in the morning and in Wash's opinion, far too early to be up and about on their exceedingly rare days off.

Personally the grey and yellow armor clad soldier wanted nothing more than to go back to bed for another few hours (he was still cursing himself for staying up so late last night playing video games) but of course it was pointless now, seeing as how he was already awake and all.

Finishing his breakfast Wash pushed his empty tray away and proceeded to lay his head atop his folded arms, burying his face into the nook of his right elbow and effectively blocking out most of the bright cafeteria lights as he began to doze off to the sounds of his comrades chattering and joking away as they ate breakfast.

He was just beginning to completely doze off when something cold and wet was stuck in his unprotected ear. The sudden uncomfortable feeling of something in his ear caused the dark haired agent to jolt upright with a yelp, his chair tipping backwards as he flailed.

"What the fuck was tha–!" his sentence was abruptly cut off as he landed on the floor with a thud, his head stung from the impact and he groaned slightly as he lay sprawled out on the mess hall floor.

"You okay?" he heard York chuckle and lazily flicked the soldier the bird, earning an amused chuckle and slight kick to the side from the tan coloured soldier.

South snorted in disdain as she walked passed with a tray of food and took an empty seat next to her brother, "What a klutz." She snickered lightly.

Wash frowned and opened an eye to glare at her, "Fuck off, South."

The woman huffed angrily but stayed silent after a look from her brother and Wash took this time to slowly pick himself up off the floor, ignoring the playful snickering and snarky comment South directed at him under her breath.

"Who the hell was that anyway?" Wash demanded once he was properly seated, reaching over to grab his helmet from the table before pulling it over his head.

York grinned at him with a small shrug while Wash glared half-heartedly at him from behind his helmet, "Sorry man, but you were spacing out on us and CT asked you a question."

At this Wash glanced around the once virtually empty table and was surprised to see it was now much less empty than it had been when he entered the mess hall. Wash noticed the twins and (of course) York sitting to his left while across from them sat CT and surprisingly Texas.

"Oh." Was all he could think to say, "What were you talking about?"

CT spoke up this time a smirk on her lips, "We were talking about what our first kiss was like."

Wash blinked. He was half tempted to ask her if she was serious but the look on her face was enough to tell him that yes, she was in fact serious. Though he had no idea what that had to do with him.

"Who was your first kiss, Wash?" CT asked._ Oh. Well that answered that question._

"Um..."

North laughed lightly, "Don't tell us you can't remember." He teased playfully.

Wash smirked, "What can I say? I'm a popular guy; you can't expect me to remember everyone I've ever kissed. But as it happens I _do_ know who my first kiss was _and_ what it was like."

Everyone leaned in, now curious to know who it was that had stolen his very first kiss as he leant back in his chair and closed his eyes, recalling the memory of his very first and most memorable kiss.

_.: Start Flashback :._

_David sighed as he dropped his school bag onto the floor, falling haphazardly onto his unmade bed and burying his face into his pillow. Today was his thirteenth birthday and as per usual his parents were nowhere to be seen. He assumed that they were still busy at work or out doing whatever it is adults do to pass the time._

_Personally he didn't really care. What he _did _care about was the fact that this was the third time they had forgotten his birthday, and as usual hadn't even sent a text message to say "Sorry" or hell, they could have sent him a message saying "Happy Birthday" and he would have been content with the knowledge that they hadn't forgotten him._

_But no, he hadn't received anything of the sort. Not that he had really expected them to but still– it would have been a nice thought on their part to at least let him know they were thinking of him._

_Sighing heavily David rolled onto his back, lazily raising a hand to brush a few unruly strands of black hair from his pale grey eyes as he stared dejectedly up at the white ceiling of his room. He stayed like that for almost an entire hour, just staring blankly at the ceiling with such a sorrowful and downright pitiful look on his usually playful face as his mind shut down until he felt numb._

_Closing his slowly watering eyes David took a deep breath and held it. This was one of the reasons he hated being alone. Because being alone meant he had time to think, and thinking meant he remembered all the times his parents had ditched him to go and spend quality time together; without him._

_Fists clenched the white sheets below him in anger, a frown forming over his face as he recalled each and every moment his parents had left him out of their family activities. Now that he thought about it they had never really acted like he was their son, they never hugged or kissed him goodnight, they never praised him for working hard and studying for tests and they never bothered to take him out with them._

_**It's like I don't exist.**_

_A surge of abandonment flowed through him and David was forced to bite his bottom lip to keep a choking sob from slipping past his lips, his carefully crafted mask cracking and chipping away with each wave of sadness. His eyes watered but he didn't bother to wipe away the tears that ran down his cheeks as he blinked rapidly in an attempt to blink them away. Willing with all his might for the thoughts and the pain to just disappear and let him feel numb once more._

_Heaving a shaking breath the young teen sat up and slid off of his bed, stumbling slightly as he moved to one of the corners of his room, sidling unsteadily around his study desk until he was in the far corner– this was his usual spot for when he was _really _upset, he liked the small enclosed space because it made him feel safer for some reason. Back pressed against the wall he let himself slide to the wooden floorboards, curling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them tightly as he buried his face into his knees._

_David vaguely noticed the taste of something metallic in his mouth and it took him a moment to realize that he'd split his lip, a small trickle of blood running down his chin and staining the sleeve of his white shirt. He shuddered slightly, curling tighter into himself as he began to doze off into a blissful state of unconsciousness._

_Two hours later this was how Tyson found his only friend. The fifteen year old boy had snuck out of the orphanage he lived at to see his young friend and wish him a happy birthday, seeing as how he knew full well that David's parents would either forget or just not bother to wish their only son a happy birthday. It pissed him off to know that his friend, his cheery and overconfident friend was just as alone as he was– and not by choice either. David was the kind of kid who craved attention and affection (even if he would never admit it), but Tyson knew the young boy and he knew how much he depended on the attention._

_It didn't make much sense to him why David craved attention so much, all he knew was that the kid strived to be the centre of attention– pulling pranks and just being plain loud, which got him into trouble more times than Tyson cared to count._

_Shaking his head Tyson knelt down in front of his dozing friend and scanned over his hunched form, a concerned frown on his face as he noticed a small spot of red on the white school shirt._

_**Blood?**__ He wondered. Frown deepening the blonde haired boy reached out and shook his younger companions shoulder. It took a few tries but soon enough he saw David begin to stir and sat back slightly as David's eyes fluttered open, revealing puffy bloodshot eyes as the young boy lifted his head up slowly._

"_David?"_

_Said boy jumped, still half asleep before looking up and into the eyes of his best friend; who was staring at him with a concerned frown on his handsome face. Cheeks reddening at the closeness, David ducked his head down quickly and rubbed quickly at his puffy eyes._

"_H-hey man," he chuckled awkwardly, "What's up?"_

_Tyson frowned, "Are you okay? What happened to your lip?"_

_Blinking it took David a few seconds to remember his split lip and when he did he grinned sheepishly, wincing as the dried blood pulled at the cut, which reopened under the stress and swelled with blood once again– much to his embarrassment._

"_Oh this? It's nothing really; I just accidentally bit my lip is all." He assured his slightly overprotective friend who looked like he didn't quite believe that it was _nothing.

_They sat there for a few minutes in a slightly awkward silence. David began fiddling with the sleeve of his shirt in his nervousness while Tyson continued to study his flustered companion with amusement, for some odd reason he always did like seeing the younger boy all twitchy and nervous, he also wondered why the younger boy seemed so jumpy around _him_ all the time._

_Pushing the thoughts from his mind Tyson stood up and held a hand out so he could help the young boy to his feet. David hesitated for a moment, just looking at Tyson before accepting the outstretched hand, allowing the much taller boy to pull him to his feet. Where his head spun for the sudden movement and he abruptly slipped and stumbled forward into an unsuspecting Tyson._

"_Fuck!" David cursed as he stumbled into his taller friend as his foot slipped out from beneath him, pins and needles shooting up his numb leg._

_He collided into Tyson's broad chest, knocking the other over and earning a surprised grunt from the older boy as they both hit the floor in a tangle of limbs with a dull thud. Head spinning David failed to notice the rather, assuming position they were in as he shut his eyes and dropped his head against Tyson's chest, waiting until his head stopped spinning before he dared to open his eyes._

_All the while Tyson just lay flat on his back, eyes wide as he stared at the small body pressed flush against his chest. Heat rose to his cheeks as he noticed their current position and he swallowed nervously, his heart racing._

_They were pressed together, so close that David was practically lying on top of him. If he moved just a little he could practically _feel_ every inch of his much smaller friend, they were that close. It sent a shudder of excitement through the older teen._

_Thoughts flew through Tyson's mind, his body temperature rising as he tried to figure out just why being so close to David made him so... content. He'd never felt like that with anyone before, but with David it just felt so easy, so natural. He wondered if the younger boy felt the same or if it was just him._

_Tyson was brought back from his musings when David finally stirred, scrunching his face up in such an adorable way that caused Tyson to smile slightly. The kid didn't know how cute he looked doing that. Tyson paused, had he really thought of David as cute? Was it even possible for him to have those types of feelings for David? _Did _he even have those types of feelings? He wasn't sure. He knew he felt _something_ for the younger boy, but what it was he couldn't tell._

_Shaking his head Tyson schooled his features into a look of amusement, raising an eyebrow at the younger boy as he finally lifted his head, blinking in confusion before his mind caught up to the position they were in and just how close they were._

_David let out a surprised squeak as he jumped backwards in a flurry of movement, his face a delicious shade of red. Unfortunately he miscalculated the distance and ended up slamming his head into the corner of the desk behind him. A loud crack echoed throughout the room as he slumped to the ground with a pained moan, his arms circling his throbbing head as he began to utter a string of muttered curses._

_Sitting up quickly Tyson moved over to his friend, his heart lurching at the sight of his companion in pain as he raised his hands to David's head, gently tugging the younger boy's own hands out of the way so he could get a look at the damage. Thankfully there was no blood, Tyson felt himself sigh in relief though the large bump of David's head looked like it hurt, he was just glad his friend wasn't going to bleed to death._

"_Idiot." He muttered fondly, running a hand through the younger boy's hair in a surprisingly soothing manner that had David almost purring like a kitten as he leaned into the gentle touch– much to Tyson's amusement._

_Huffing lightly David pouted but didn't pull away from the touch, "Wasn't my fault. You just surprised me is all."_

"_Well I wasn't the one using my best friend as their personal pillow now was I?" Tyson teased, still running his fingers through David's soft black hair._

_David didn't reply, but his red face told Tyson just how embarrassed he was about the whole thing and he watched as the younger boy rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit he had picked up over the years. Curiosity peaked at the boy's sudden behaviour Tyson tilted his head down slightly until he was eye level with David, their noses almost touching as he stared into David's surprisingly beautiful grey eyes with a questioning gaze._

"_Heh, sorry about that man... my head was spinning like crazy, I didn't wanna move and end up falling over again." He explained, staring at Tyson through his bangs while still rubbing the back of his neck._

_Chuckling lightly Tyson shook his head, "Don't worry about it kid."_

"_Hey! I'm not a fucking ki–!" David started to protest, his head shooting up to glare at the other but was cut off when he accidentally moved forward, causing their lips to press together softly._

_Eyes widening David squeaked and pulled back with a burning face, his eyes shot to his lap in embarrassment. That had been his first kiss. Shame and guilt flooded him as he stared at his lap, wringing his hands together. He'd just had his first kiss– with his best friend no less, and if he was to be honest with himself he couldn't deny wondering just what it would be like to kiss Tyson. But now that he had he was scared of being laughed at, or worse._

"_S-sorry," he muttered quietly, still unable to meet Tyson's curious and somewhat dazed gaze._

_Shaking himself out of his daze Tyson gazed down at the red faced boy before him with a thoughtful gaze. The kiss had been a surprise, neither boy had meant for it to happen but Tyson found himself wanting to kiss the young boy again. He wanted to feel those soft lips against his own, he wanted to understand these strange feelings he had for David, but most of all he just wanted to feel the boy pressed against him again._

_With that in mind the older boy curled his fingers in David's hair and pulled gently, causing David to gasp in surprise as his head was forced up and a pair of lips crashed against his once more. Dazed by the sudden action David tensed but the lips didn't pull away, instead they pressed closer and after a moment David began to relax, even moving his own lips against the other's curiously and earning a satisfied growl from the other boy._

_Reassured by the noise David allowed himself to relax fully and melt into the slightly clumsy kiss, allowing himself to be pressed back against the side of the desk as Tyson leant forward until their chests pressed firmly together, his hand tugging David's head back further so he could deepen the kiss._

_Mind reeling David moved his hands up to run up under Tyson's well toned chest, earning him yet another growl of satisfaction that brought a smirk to the younger boy's lips as his hands hesitantly roamed up and down Tyson's chest, his nails dragging lightly against tan skin._

_The sudden growl that ripped through Tyson's chest made the young boy gasp in surprise at the sudden vibrations. Tyson took the distraction and flipped the boy around, lowering him onto the floor as he ran his tongue over the boy's split lip, licking at the dried blood coating them and earning a stifled moan that sent shudders through his body as he pressed himself as close as he dared to the younger boy._

_His hands began roaming over the younger boy's torso, eliciting delicious mewls and whimpers from the smaller boy caught beneath him, his back arching up as Tyson ran a hand over his sensitive sides, earning an adorable sound somewhere between a giggle and whimper that sent shudders up his spine. Pulling back slightly Tyson stared down at the heavily panting form below him, watching his chest rise and fall with each shuddering breath._

_Smirking deviously Tyson leant down and nuzzled the younger boy's neck, running his tongue over David's exposed neck before gently biting down, starting to lick and suck at the soft flesh while David mewled beneath him, his back arching as he raked his nails down Tyson's back and earned a particularly hard bite to the neck that made him whimper before Tyson kissed the spot in apology._

_Satisfied with his work on the boy's neck Tyson moved back to David's lips, pressing his body against David's smaller frame, earning a stifled gasp. Tyson used this to his advantage and slipped his tongue through David's parted lips, slowly beginning to curiously explore the dark haired teens mouth with his tongue, growling in appreciation when David slowly began to run his own tongue against the older boy's._

_It went like this for another few minutes until the two were forced to part for air. Tyson hovered over his young friend, their foreheads touching as they stared into each other's eyes. Slowly Tyson sat back pulling David with him and onto his lap where he wrapped his arms around the slender boy, pulling him close as he nuzzled his neck gently._

"_Should I say Happy Birthday now?" he asked with a smirk as he nipped David's ear gently._

_Shuddering at the low tone David smiled at his friend and gave him a soft kiss, "This has to be the best birthday present ever. Of all time."_

_.: End Flashback :._

Coming back to the present Wash mentally shook himself with a fond smile. That had been one of the best birthdays he'd ever had. Chuckling lightly he was surprised to see his fellow Freelancers _still_ staring at him.

"Well?" CT asked with impatient interest, fingers drumming against the table top.

"Who stole your first kiss?" North asked with a playful grin.

Glancing up at them Wash noticed Maine had entered the mess hall and, catching the other man's eye nodded his head ever so slightly before turning back to the waiting crowd. A sly smirk spread out onto his lips as he leant back in his chair and tilted his head to the side innocently.

"It's a secret," Was all he said.

**The End.**

**A/N: Hmmm... okay so this was not what I had planned, not at all. I'd originally had an entirely different idea for this and I'd wanted to have a **_**short**_** one-shot, you know something small and quick but as per usual my mind just can't get around the whole "one-shots are meant to be small" thing and bam this is what I get.**

**I can't say if I'm all that happy with it, I could have done better but for my second attempt at a cannon paring AND a slight smut (I think?) I don't think it's that bad. Could be better but I'm sure over time I'll improve.**

**I used Tyson as Maine's real name because I don't think it was ever stated what his real name is and I couldn't think of anything better. **

**Anyway constructive criticism is welcome and any suggestions on personalities of the Freelancers I should work on. I know this is probably way ooc and is most likely considered crack I guess? But eh, it seems ok I guess.**

**On another note: 3,473 words! That's not a bloody one-shot! Goddamn I need to learn to cut back on the word count.**

**R&R!**

**Babybee17**


End file.
